


Heroic Perfection

by Baroness_of_Bara



Series: Xenoverse Romance [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe Cell, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Banter, Bc instructor Cell obviously can't be the same dbz canon Cell, Blame the Extra Pack Story for this, Caught, Cell Being an Asshole (Dragon Ball), Cell is a mushball when he's in love, Cell only wants Orpheus, Cell wearing clothes!!!, Cloaca, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Falling In Love, First Time, Forehead Kisses, Frieza's race is called icejin and they have psuedo-abo dynamics, Frustration, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex Character, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners to Lovers, Pheromones, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Sex, Sappy, Single Target Sexuality, Socially Awkward Cell, Surprise Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training, Unrequited Crush, Worry, he's part Goku after all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: What do you get when an upbeat, cheerful icejin crosses paths with 'the perfect lifeform'? Mostly a bunch of domesticity, camaraderie, and self-reflection.The soon to be hero of Conton City has chosen his lucky instructor.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Series: Xenoverse Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought Dragon Ball Xenoverse 1&2 in order to stave off boredom. So far it's been working, but now my Cell lust is in full kick.
> 
> So have some vaguely continuity linked drabbles about my lizard alien manlet turning Cell into an...okay guy, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to assume that the only reason your instructors can actually comment on your battles is because they like...broadcast it in Conton City? That's the only thing that makes sense. 
> 
> That and it's adorable to imagine Cell throwing popcorn at the screen while I'm fucking around trying not to die against an enemy I was underleveled for. "What the fuck was that!? You just ATE that Final Flash, after you had 3 whole seconds to dodge!?"

Orpheus sighed softly as he stepped out of the time machine, gently working out the kinks in his neck.

The return from his mission was far, _far_ more enjoyable than the actual mission itself, even for a battle hungry creature such as himself. _Thirty minature Majin Buus_...what kind of fucked up timeline could even craft something so hellish?

Nonetheless, he was back in Conton City, and his first stop was meeting up with his instructor, Cell.

Surprisingly though, and certainly far out of the android's normal routine of standing around aimlessly in the mountains, his instructor came to _him_. 

The bio-android landed in front of him with a smirk on his face, as usual. The difference was, instead of the cursory arrogance, or haughtiness, or condescension, all Orpheus could see was pure and utter _pride_ , directed at him.

It made the icejin's stomach flutter.

" _ **Splendid**_! Now _that_ was a true fight!" Cell exclaimed, before bending to be eye level with the diminutive alien. "I would _totally_ hug you, if that was something I did..." He purred.

Orpheus flushed indigo, his face briefly turning away from that amethyst gaze. A hug, from Cell? Part of him was curious. What would that feel like?

Obviously he'd felt the android's body before. 99% of the time was while sparring. His body quite literally felt like combat armor. Sturdy, but not inflexible, and took a hell of a lot of power to crack. The android also seemed to radiate heat...which made sense. Despite being clearly based around an insect in his anatomy, he wasn't cold-blooded like Orpheus, and he was _massive_. Plus, he was biomechanical, on top of that. Machines tended to get extra hot, right?

Cell cocked a brow. "Uhm...hello? Are you zoning out on me again? You know I _loathe_ to be ignored—"

"A hug, huh...would you make an exception, perhaps? Just this once, _master_?" The icejin murmured softly before sending a soft smirk Cell's way, his violet eyes placid.

And then it was Cell's turn to flush, and by the _Kais_ was it adorable...

" _I...you...that's_..." The android shook his head and stood tall once more, folding his arms and looking pointedly away from the alien before him. "If you think _flirtation_ is going to get you your precious little way come our next spar, I'm afraid you're _sorely_ mistaken."

Orpheus cocked his head. "...your face looks like a grape—"

" _ **Q-Quiet**_ , damn you! One more word about such a thing, and I'll...I-I'll _erase_ you, you cheeky little bastard!" Cell snarled, before jetting off into the sky and over the horizon, in an attempt to hide his violet cheeks.

The icejin just rolled his eyes and stretched his worn out muscles. _"That's the 7th time he's threatened that, and it's less convincing each time..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this isn't Cell's Z rank quote in XV2, but this one in particular just so adorable. Not that the regular quote is bad or anything. Dameon Clarke really gives his Cell performance some pizazz in the games...


	2. Trounced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, Orpheus is the absolute smallest that the *siiiigh* ''''Frieza Race'''' can be, which is about crotch height with Cell. This boi can literally lean forward and smooch his codpiece. He's also got uneven horns, and a purple, black and white color scheme. I'll try to post pics later but it'll be tricky.

The icejin cocked his head as he sat upon the android's chest.

One of the upsides to being a pocket sized, approachable looking twink, was that nobody ever expected you to completely and totally destroy them in a fight.

It was part of his tactics when fighting, really. A weak looking, small, bubbly icejin, surely no threat...and then before long, your opponent is digging themself out of a meter deep pit in the ground, unable to process the sheer power packed behind your blows.

Cell was giving him an acidic look that could peel paint, which prompted Orpheus to smirk victoriously, before gently dragging a taunting finger down the android's padded, muscular chest.

" _Cell~_..." He crooned, his own gaze a bit too smug for such a magnanimous time patroller. "You l ** _ooost_** ~..."

The bio-android sputtered heavily, before squirming a bit. The ki rings surrounding his arms and legs were keeping him firmly beneath Orpheus, and he was going nowhere fast. 

The goal of the lesson had been to immobilize Cell while he flash-stepped and used Instant Transmission all over the damned place. It was quite frustrating, but Orpheus had prevailed.

"I did _not_. I was merely helping to demonstrate the importance of immobilizing quick opponents. You can't **_seriously_** think I'd allow you to do this to me in an _actual_ fight, right? You need to be actually _fighting_ to win against me. Now release me and get off, I'm not your damned chair."

Orpheus cackled softly, snapping his fingers and canceling the rings. Yeah, that was a lot of words to say 'I lost'...

Cell was on his feet in moments, Orpheus dashing off of him to avoid being tossed off.

The android dusted himself off and folded his arms. "Hmmph. Very well. I suppose that was... satisfactory, boy. Try harder next time, though. Always room for improvement."

"Ha! Harder??? I already got you to stay still in like a minute and a half! Do you want me to immobilize you _upside down_ next time, _Master_?"

A shiver ran down Cell's spine, and he flushed. "Upside down? You'll be lucky if you can land a _hit_ next time. I won't show mercy on you again ** _...count upon it, boy."_**

Orpheus snorted and bumped past him as he floated by. "Oh you're _so_ on...you're lucky I have work, or I'd mop the floor with you right here!" 

Cell rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever..."


	3. Rescuer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus runs into one of his kin, and the meeting is rather bitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to hc that icejin are seperated into certain classes and castes back on their home planet. For instance, Cooler is probably in a mid-tier since his 'fourth form' is ordinary sized, and a high caste since he's a prince. Frieza is a low-tier because he's a fucking manlet, and again, high caste. They both have larger forms in their arsenal because King Cold is a high-tier. Obviously as I said in the tags, this ties into a pseudo-omegaverse system, so warning if you aren't into that dynamic.

Orpheus whimpered softly, his leg kicking out at the other icejin that towered menacingly above him, blotting out the sun with his bulk.

Perhaps he hadn't thought this through, going in alone.

" _You_ honestly thought you could defeat _me_?" Cooler taunted, pressing his enormous three-toed foot down on the smaller alien's chest with an obvious intent to harm.

Orpheus' eyes widened and he screamed out in pain, tears stinging his eyes.

He was certain he could handle this mission. Only fighting Cooler? It sounded like a piece of cake...but this Cooler was simply much more powerful than the pitiful metal copies he destroyed legions of in the past. The boy was overwhelmed, and swiftly, at that. 

"Look at you...certainly a lovely specimen of our race. But however did a little _**c-type**_ whore like you gain so much _power_?"

The deragatory phrasing made the face of the squirming boy on the ground light up with utter fury, his Ki briefly skyrocketing, before Cooler pressed down again and evoked another pained cry.

 _"Rrgh...get off of ME you **bastard**!"_ Orpheus screeched, flailing beneath the other alien's foot. 

Cooler clicked his teeth. " _Ooh_ , hit a nerve did I? Ha...I'm sure you could defeat my brother with that power you posess, little one. You're both c-types after all. But you're _leagues_ away from being able to best _me_..."

The foot was blessedly removed from his chest, and Orpheus managed a ragged gasp, thankful he could breathe even though his chest burned. The relief was short lived, as the larger icejin scooped him up by a horn, provoking the boy to cry out in shock and discomfort.

Orpheus' legs flew towards the other icejin with deadly accuracy and power, but were summarily deflected as Cooler batted them away before cupping his captive's chin with his free hand.

"Mm, you know...? You're rather bewitching. I know that's common with c-types, the dainty little things, but you stand out quite a bit. Honestly, it would leave a sour taste in my mouth to kill such an exquisite little beauty like you. Why don't you come with me? I've never had a c-type pet before, though they're popular. And I can tell just by your colors that you're from the upper midclass. Truly a lucky find! Don't worry...as my pet, you'll never have to lift a finger except to serve m—"

The larger, older icejin was interrupted by a blast of Ki slamming directly into his armored face, his head cocking back harshly and his hand loosening enough to drop Orpheus.

The small icejin dashed backwards, holding his arm and panting from pure exhertion. Shit. That had been the last of his energy...and he didn't have the stamina to fly away before he was caught.

Cooler slowly lowered his head and chin back to their resting point, red eyes flashing behind that mask.

_"It appears the taste won't be so sour after all. I commend your courage, though. Die now, in vain."_

He held his hand out, charging a blast that was sure to either kill or fatally wound the more diminutive male before him.

Orpheus' fist clenched, struggling to summon up the strength to fight—

"... _HAAAAAA_!"

Cooler froze in confusion, only to turn and yell out in shock as a large beam of blue energy slammed into him, sending the behemoth of an alien flying.

Orpheus' eyes widened, and he turned the direction of where said beam at come from.

The person he saw made his heart flutter, and he managed a tired smile.

_"C...Cell..."_

He made a move to walk towards the android, but his leg dipped partially during his stride, and he careened toward the ground.

The boy never touched it though, as the bio-android flash-stepped and caught him midfall.

 _"You damned fool...running off by your fucking self. Have you no **brain** in that shiny little dome of yours!?"_ Cell hissed, holding the alien up before moving over behind a large rock. "You're lucky I'm classy enough not to yell at you while you're like this..."

Orpheus chuckled and reached a trembling hand up to caress his instructor's cheek. _"Heh...heh...t-thanks..."_

The android's heart clenched, but he shook his head. " _Shut up._ Don't _thank_ me, you idiot. After you've recovered, expect our next training regimen to be fiercer than any before. I hope you don't think you'll be getting any ' _free time_ ' over the next week. If you can beat _me_ in a fight, this loser should have been dealt with near instantly."

Orpheus just let out a soft, breathy laugh, before passing out, expression serene despite the injuries he suffered.

The android grit his teeth in agitation, before he set Orpheus down fully and dashed towards the now recovered Cooler, Ki already flaring powerfully.

_"And as for **you** , I do hope you're done picking on my pupil. It's **your** turn now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just banging these out.


	4. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weewoo weewoo, porny warning, porny warning. If Cell eating someone out doesn't appeal to you go ahead and skip.

" _Cellll~_...oh gods, _**fuck**_... _h-how are you doing that with your tongue...?"_ Orpheus mewled, thighs quivering while his legs rested upon Cell's well padded shoulders.

The icejin was stripped completely bare of the clothes he usually wore...not that his body was outwardly sexual anyways, considering the armor that covered it. But that didn't stop the boy's debauched state from looking positively sinful.

Flushed cheeks, lidded eyes, the rise and fall of his chest and the way his tail curled and uncurled as he spiraled downwards into pleasure...truly a breathtaking sight, especially to his mentor.

Cell chuckled, slurping once more along his pupil's slit, long purple tongue lapping up excess slick.

The icejin's essence tasted quite unique. A cooling aftertaste on the tongue, like mint, with a tang like grapefruit and a subtle sweetness like some sort of berry, with a mildly salted undertone. The boy did tend to consume mostly fruit lately, rather than his usual diet of crustaceans and fish.

He wondered if _this_ was the reason for that little temporary diet change...

"Thank Piccolo's cells for it, dear. Apparently Namekians' sexual proclivities are all focused around oral stimuli only, since they lack genitalia...tongue kisses for them is the whole buffet for us."

The icejin hummed before wrapping a shaky hand around one of the prongs of the android's crown, his violet eyes inundated with desire and lust. "Neat... _but I never told you to stop._ "

Cell chortled and casually petted the cleft of the boy's slightly plump cloaca. "Ah, eager for more of my _perfect_ tongue, are you? It's only natural...I'm statistically the best lay you have ever or will ever experience~..."

Orpheus deadpanned. "If eating me out will stuff your mouth with something that isn't pure, unfiltered arrogance, then by all means go right— _HHHH~_!"

Cell smirked and curled his fingers as they delved deeper into that lukewarm crevasse, having snuck up on the boy and entered him while he was busy running his own mouth. The icejin's cock had yet to make it's appearance, but Cell was rather adoring the other features of his little apprentice's private area.

"I'm _sorry_ love, what was that? You're going to need to repeat what you were about to say, _slowly_..." The android cooed, smirking perversely at the little squelching noises that rang out, his fingers working Orpheus into a frenzy. "Your pretty little _**pussy**_ is very loud, you see...I may be utter perfection, but precognition isn't an ability I possess unfortunately..."

 _Pussy_. God that Earthling word sounded so incredibly _filthy_ to Orpheus...which only made him that much wetter, causing the very tip of his shaft to poke out of hiding.

" _H-Haa~! Oh Cell~!"_

The android chortled as he rolled his fingers around, digging them deeper and scissoring them, obviously delighting in the way Orpheus writhed and cried out. " _Music to my ears..."_

_He was certainly going to take his time with this..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's canon that Cell only needs to see or learn about something a few times in order to fully master it (ie. Instant Transmission), I'm gonna hc that he only needed to see porn once to know the basics completely, which is more than I can say for a lotta people—


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn? Surely I jest...

Cell let out a soft, almost whimper like noise, before huffing shakily through his nose.

He was the perfect Earth lifeform. Every part of him was a contribution of the DNA belonging some of the most powerful fighters to ever grace Earth's soil. The ultimate marriage of form and function, the perfect warrior. 

The android had fought aliens, humans, and other androids of all sorts, had survived utter detonation of his physical form, regenerated from a single cell, had delved to the edges of perfection, had taken all sorts of terrible blows, even toured the bowels of hell...

And yet, the sensation of Orpheus sliding down on his shaft, the wet walls of his entrance suckling down the android's tapered length inch by torturous inch, was probably the most mind-blowing sensation he'd ever endured. White spots bloomed across his vision, before his eyes scrunched shut as he basked in the potent wave of pleasure crashing down upon him.

He was never entirely sure _why_ Dr. Gero had granted him reproductive organs, or even an ability to process erogenous stimuli. A perfect being didn't need to carry on a legacy and produce heirs, after all. Neither did a creature made to fight require the ability to glean pleasure from kisses, caresses, and foreplay. And besides, he could produce spawn just fine without sex organs or intercourse.

But in this moment, Cell wanted to use a time machine to go back and thank the old bastard for being the pervert he must have been. It was just too damned _good_. At this point he felt like merely the act of Orpheus moving would have him painting the icejin's walls in seed, which was such an embarrassing thought that he groaned.

" _Fffuccckk_..." He hissed, voice ragged. " _Y-You're... **fuck** that feels so damned **good**."_

The icejin tittered softly, before rolling his hips and provoking another deep, husky moan. Of course, he almost forgot what an _imp_ his little pupil was. " _H-Heh...thanks.._ _.you d-don't feel half bad yourself._ That scientist that made you... _he certainly wanted to compensate for something when designing you, hm...?"_

That made the bio-android laugh, if a bit breathlessly. This was the same man who designed several androids and cyborgs for the sole purpose of killing someone who destroyed his career...as a child, no less. _Compensating_ barely scratched the surface of Dr. Gero's psyche...

"Hah... _you've no idea_..." Cell purred, before pulling him into a kiss, arching his hips upwards into that clenching warmth. 

Orpheus returned such a sweet kiss with eagerness and gusto, moaning softly as their lips molded together.

That was another odd design choice. Plush, kissable lips on the ultimate warrior... _why?_

The icejin smiled softly as their lips broke apart. _"H-Haa...you're a good kisser."_

Cell managed a beam of haughtiness and pride. _"Naturally..."_

The boy raised a brow and gave his shapely hips a bounce, eliciting a choked cry from Cell. _Fuck._

"Yet still as sensitive as any virgin~..." The icejin cooed, tail twirling around to coil around Cell's upper arm.

The android growled softly and arched up into the boy, provoking a sweet moan.

"And _you_ are sensitive regardless, so I suppose we're in the same boat..." 

Orpheus shuddered, before snorting and pressing their foreheads together, eyes veiled. " _Just shut up and fuck me you perfect bastard ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say these two are probably like...idk, a few months into romance, a year and a half into the companionship.


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus proposes something that somehow manages to make Cell uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Cell's early instructor dialogue got this ball rolling, so I have that to blame for this.

Orpheus smiled softly as he idly messed with the pointed tip of Cell's tail. The android very rarely unholstered the appendage, prefering to keep it shrunken down and tucked beneath his wings...but curling it with the icejin's own just felt relaxing. 

Eventually, though, that lilted, slightly jubilant voice picked up. "Remember when we first started training? When you kept talking about wanting to absorb me...?" 

Cell blinked, before his cheeks darkened. Well, _that_ made this excursion quite awkward.

"I...well, yes? I don't anymore, trust me. As _delectable_ as I'm sure you would feel going down and being turned into delicious energy, I honestly can't say I wouldn't be miserable after coming down from the... _absorption high_." 

Orpheus snorted heavily and playfully shoved the bio-android. "Ugh, you've got a _name_ for it!? You are _**such**_ a freak."

The android chortled and squeezed the alien's thigh in a teasingly tantalizing manner. " _Oh you know it, boy."_

The icejin huffed. "But like I was saying. I was just... _wondering_. The people you absorb, do they still... _exist_? You know, can you like hear them? Are they really a part of you?" 

The android looked thoughtful...then shook his head. "It's _nnnhh...complicated_ , I suppose. Most of those in my timeline that were killed and absorbed were done so in a way that only their energy was absorbed, not their consciousness. They went to Otherworld, and were later revived with the Dragon Balls.

He looked up at the sky. "17 and 18 were different. I absorbed them wholly and completely, as I was designed to. And I could _...hear_ them. It was rather easy to block them out, though, as my power increased. 17's voice faded out utterly after I absorbed 18. I think he became one with me more swiftly than she did." He rolled his eyes, obviously just a little bitter. "That's how Son Gohan and his blasted friends got her back out..."

Orpheus cocked his head. "Huh, I guess that makes sense...and you're uh...you're immortal, right? Unless somebody atomizes you?"

"What sort of _perfect_ being would be able to age into feeble fragility and pass on?" The android snorted haughtily.

The boy rolled his eyes. " _Right_ , yeah. As I was saying though. Since Icejin can live to be a thousand or so years old, when I get old and wrinkly _and...infirm_ , I want you to...absorb me like you did those two."

Cell blinked profusely, eyes wide and amethyst gaze confused.  
"I-I...come _again_?"

"You heard me." The icejin responded, before casually climbing his way onto the android's lap, straddling him and placing his gloved hands on those chiton covered shoulders. "I...don't want to just pass on to the Otherworld when I go. I want to be with you. Be _one_ with you. Isn't that what you wanted when we started out our training? You wanted to add me to that list. You said I'd make you even _more_ powerful."

Cell shook his head, taking those thinner wrists in his larger hands, his expression remarkably freaked out for a being that was either stoic or smug with few in betweens. "That was _then_ , this is _now_. It's been months now...I-I already don't want to absorb you all that much right now. I can only _envision_ how much I'll detest the idea in several hundred years. Don't ask that of me, Orpheus. You aren't even _old enough_ to know you want that."

Orpheus raised a deadpan brow. "I'm _30_. In 90% of timelines you aren't even four yet."

"And yet you're practically still an infant, if your species' lifespan is anything to go by."

Orpheus rolled his eyes. "Ugh, _fine_! Personally, I think it would be romantic."

"I'd _hardly_ call flaring my tail open and engulfing your entire body _romantic_."

"Ehhh, you'd be surprised what some people think is kinky—" A hand was clapped over the boy's mouth.

**_"Oh my god, stop talking."_ **


	7. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell learns the magic of wearing thick sweaters and snuggling with someone small and cute.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing _this...thing."_

Orpheus slumped, pouting heavily. "Awh come _onnnn._ I paid like 5000 Zeni for this, Cell! You can't just not wear it!"

The bio-android tapped the dome of his boyfriend's head. "Now see, that's where you're wrong my love. I _can_ do that."

The icejin growled. "Don't be a dick, come on dude!"

"Can't help it I'm afraid. In the programming, and all that."

The boy looked saddened now, tail wrapping around his thigh and expression forlorn. _"O-Okay..."_

And just like that, Cell winced and snarled in defeat. _"Ugh. You are an incorrigible manipulator."_ He hissed, before snatching the fluffy purple sweater from the icejin's hands.

Orpheus' eyes widened, and he smiled brightly and enthusiastically. "Yes!"

The android refused to acknowledge the way it made his synthetic heart melt, and he instead began the tedious process of fitting it over his crown. Thankfully Orpheus had shown him mercy and had an opening in the back tailored for his wings to come through.

Still, the thing was gaudy as all hell, and (much to his chagrin) had a big cartoonish green bug printed to it's front.

When Cell was finished adorning the garment, the icejin was bouncing a bit in place, grin plastered on his lips.

" _There._ It's on." He looked down at the sweater as if he'd accidentally stepped in dog shit. 'I'm not sure even I can make this look _perfect_..."

 _"_ Maybe not perfect, but it sure makes _you_ look cute!" Orpheus teased.

Cell's cheeks flushed a lovely eggplant hue, and the android snarled. "I am NOT cute! I'm the ultimate warrior, the pinnacle of scientific revolution!"

His boyfriend merely cooed and hugged him, rubbing his cheek against that fluffy purple material. "Aww, you sure are big guy..."

The android grumbled and pouted before wrapping his arms around his diminutive lover.

"...Would you be willing to go out wearing it with me?"

"Not even if you paid me 500,000 Zeni."

"How about a million? I make a lot from patrol quests—"

_**"No."** _


	8. 'Fatherly'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell realizes the consequences of his words.

Orpheus hummed softly as he watched the Cell Jrs play around in the distance, while he himself sat on the grass with Cell.

"So...this has been on my mind. They're like...kids, aren't they?"

Cell hummed softly, crossing one leg over the other.. "Mmm...well, yes, I guess they sort of are. But at the same time, not. They're my progeny, but they're more along the lines of miniature buds off of a sponge than a legitimate offspring. They're basically just small, less perfect versions of myself. Have the mentalities of children, though I've no earthly idea why...all of them could destroy a planet without trying."

The icejin cocked his head. " _How...cute_? You still treat them like kids though."

Cell chuckled. "Well, it's a bit of an instinctual pull that—"

"Even called yourself 'Daddy'..."

The android froze up, cheeks rapidly turning purple, before coughing into his closed fist. Oh fuck. 

" _I...ah...did, didn't I_?"

Cell absorbed information incredibly swiftly, which was why he'd gone from not even knowing what sex was to being an extraordinarily adept lover...

...and why he now knew the implications behind a man calling _himself_ 'Daddy'.

"I-It isn't like _that_ , get your mind out of the gutter! They're like my...m-my offspring, of _course_ I'd call myself Daddy in reference to—"

"Oh _Daddy~_..."

Oh, no.

Cell looked like he'd swallowed a mouthful of sand, as Orpheus gazed up at him with lusty eyes and now stroked a teasing hand down his breastplate. 

What a little _vixen._

"Orpheus—"

"Nnngh, _Daddy **Ceeeelll**_ ~..."

"Stop that right now!" The bio-android barked, face resembling an eggplant, and an unfortunately aroused sensation filling him. Gods, he really was a freak...not that he ever denied it...

"Or what? You'll _spank_ me, Daddy?"

Cell growled and grabbed the icejin by his wrists, then pulled the boy close, their faces a mere couple inches apart. "I just _might_ if you insist on _slutting it up in public_ —"

Orpheus snorted and kissed his boyfriend's nose cheekily. "I'll hold you to that..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You knew what you were doing Mr. Clarke, I'm not apologizing for this.


	9. Failure

He heard Orpheus go down before he saw him.

" _A-AAAAH_!" The time patroller screamed as he careened to the ground, the massive sphere of malevolent purple energy dissipating after ripping through the boy's ki.

The android's eyes widened in shock, and he grit his teeth.

Frieza chortled, hand raising to cover his lips. " _Really_...? Was that all? My my, I expected a member of my race to be more of a challenge. Even if you're a c-type, I am as well...so you really have no excuses besides being a weakling. I applaud the entertainment value you possessed, however. _Quite_ amusing."

Orpheus hitting the ground was a loud, viscerally revolting sound, so unlike the ones he was used to while engaging in the thrill of battle. It didn't make his faux blood rush, his lust for battle increase. It was just _horrible_. _H_ _orrible_ **horrible _horrible_ _HORRIBLE_** —

"You...you _vermin_ —!" Cell snarled in fury, his Ki flaring and crackling around him.

The icejin smirked and spread out his arms challengingly. "Oh, don't be too upset, bug boy. I've saved this poor little thing from witnessing the horror of what I plan on doing to you. I do so wonder if you _squish_ like a bug does as well..."

Cell roared out in rage and charged at the tyrant, fist cocked back...before vanishing.

Frieza looked taken aback. "Wha—!? Where did...?"

Cell reappeared by his fallen apprentice's side. And gods, just the sight made him want to vomit...

The boy's clothes were torn to tatters, dark purple blood oozed from his wounds, and his head was bent at a wholly unnatural angle. 

Even so, the android could hear stunted and shallow breaths. There was a chance. He was thankful the boy wasn't human, at least...

Frieza glared coldly down at them, hand raised as he charged yet another attack to finish the job.

"Hmmph...such _repugnant_ sentimentality...oh how I _loathe_ it."

Cell bristled, before grabbing for the fallen patroller's walkie-talkie, miraculously still attached to his hip, and flicking it on desperately.

"This is Cell. Get us out of here _right this goddamned **second**_. He's not even conscious, he won't make it through this! Take us back _**NOW.**_ "

Cell cradled the icejin closely and his vision blurred before a droplet of clear liquid appeared on that violet skin, something he refused to acknowledge as tears.

"Oh _fuck_ Orpheus, _open your damned eyes_ , _you're stronger than this, than **him** , **please** , I'm **not ready to let you go** —_"

" _How tiring...time to die._ " Frieza droned boredly.

The supernova closed in...

And just like that, they returned to Conton City in a beam of light.

Cell looked at his surroundings, briefly meeting the eyes of the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, who looked shocked.

He shuddered and continue cradling the icejin's small form.

_Mission Failed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an actual fucking Parallel Quest where I was getting my ass kicked by Frieza and the Cell showed up to assist...only to watch me immediately bite the dust when Frieza shoved a Death Ball down my fucking throat before I could stamina break him. I could feel his disappointment radiating off the PS4 bro.


	10. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going on certain Parallel Quests has never felt so bizarrely awkward.

Orpheus hadn't really taken many outside influences into account when he entered a relationship with Cell.

For instance...parallel quests involving his counterparts were...surreal, now.

Orpheus fired a powerful blast of ki into Cell's face, before using his chest as a springboard to launch off and away from him, avoiding the crushing bear hug the android had attempted on him.

 _"Gods this is so weird..."_ The icejin murmured, firing off a barrage of ki blasts.

The android snarled and dodged with an agitated hiss, his amethyst gaze cold.

"What's _weird_ is that you aren't _dead yet_! Where did you even come from!? _**You're beginning to aggravate me, pest**_." The bio-android growled, firing off a bolt of green energy that Orpheus vanished to avoid.

Even though Orpheus was a God level Time Patroller, he still found himself being a tad put off by fighting the instructors that he'd grown to respect, tolerate, befriend, and even... _love_.

Sure, he knew these were different people entirely, from different timelines and universes, and that he didn't actually _know_ them...

Even so, hearing such vitriol and malice spew from _Cell's_ lips, towards him...regardless of the fact that this was not _his_ Cell, it was still enough to actually hurt the patroller's feelings.

He huffed, charging up for a Hell's Flash. " _He's a copy...just a copy...finish this_."

Cell charged at him, and he tried not to feel pangs of remorse as he reduced the android to dust.

* * *

Orpheus stomped into the house and slammed the front door behind him, expression downtrodden.

Cell sat on the couch reading some sort of novel...though reading wasn't quite the apt word when he had perfectly memorized every book the icejin owned. "Welcome home, love...busy day?"

Orpheus looked over at the couch and huffed softly, before floating over and flopping onto the android.

Cell raised a brow and stroked Orpheus' back. "Did something happen? A failed Expert Mission? Bad roll in the figurine capsule machine...?" His lips pursed. "Was it another one of those 'Destroy 50 Metal Coolers' missions again? You did say you hated those—"

The icejin wrapped his arms around Cell's midsection and buried his face in his chest, sniffling and shuddering a little.

Being forced to kill someone that looked _just_ like someone you loved...it just wasn't anywhere near easy.

Now, the android was concerned, large hand petting the alien's back comfortingly, his movements a bit awkward as comfort was clearly not something he was fully built for. "Orpheus? What's wrong?"

_"...Do you...love me?"_

Cell froze, before he looked incredulous. Why would Orpheus even bring up such a topic...? Cell was here, in the boy's _domicile_ , allowing himself to be touched, cuddled, snuggled, and made to try on _tacky sweaters_. He fought by the icejin's side, and at one point he was sincerely ready to risk life and limb for the stubborn alien.

So _why?_

"Why..." His head cocked in confusion. "Why would you ask that? Is it not self-evident that I do? I wouldn't be here if I didn't-"

The icejin looked up at him with an expression that made his synthetic heart clench, regretting even questioning the boy.

_"I know but...I jus'...need to hear it. Please."_

There was a pause, before the android sighed and bent over to kiss his forehead.

Whatever. If his dear student needed comfort, he'd provide it.

"Yes. I adore you, Orpheus. You're my dearest love...I'd do anything for you..."

".... _Thank you_...a-and I love you too...always."

And that was the honest truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An actual sentiment I share every time I had to fight Cell in a parallel quest even though he was the only mentor I maxed out completely :') Pls Cell-dono, yamete—


	11. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus belongs to Cell, end of discussion.

Cell huffed softly, gaze following Fu as the strange demon walked away. He then not so subtly moved beside Orpheus and pulled him into a side hug. 

The damned nerve...getting that close to what was _his._

"Huh...?" The icejin craned his neck back to look up at the android. "What's up...?" 

"...I don't think I _like_ him talking to you like that. That 'drain your blood' comment...tch. _Creep_." 

The alien looked incredibly confused, before snorting heavily and fixing his lover with a deadpan look. "Cell. 95% of your timeline incarnations _drank people_." 

The android's face darkened and he sputtered. The audacity!"Those are _grossly_ departed from one another! I don't derive _sexual pleasure_ from absorption, anymore than any ordinary person gets aroused from eating food!" 

Orpheus balked. "Awh jeez, is _that_ the vibe Fu gave you? I dunno, he kind of seems like he's just socially awkward...?" 

Cell shook his head. Couldn't Orpheus see!? That was so obviously an attempt to flirt! "'Socially awkward' or not, he was so _close_ to you. Like he was planning to _touch_ you—" 

If Fu had, it would have been a herculean effort not to reach out and snap the demon's neck like a matchstick—

The time patroller wiggled from his boyfriend's grasp, hold having gotten a tad too tight for his liking. "I thought you said you weren't the jealous type?" 

"Yes, when it comes to _sparring._ You may fight as many foes and challengers as you wish, as they increase your power and make you more fun for _me._ " He took Orpheus' chin in between his fingers, tilting his lover's head back. "But in this _relationship_ , you are _mine...and I certainly don't plan on sharing with **him**."_

Orpheus flushed, before pulling away. "Hot as that sounds...there's really no need to worry, Cell." 

The android huffed and turned his nose upwards. "Be that as it may, I've chosen to worry anyways. And if he pulls another stunt, I may just find myself accidentally figuring out the flexibility of a demon's skeletal structure..."

Orpheus snorted heavily. " _Okay, **Daddy Cell."**_

"I thought I told you **_NOT_** to say that in public!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The look being given to Fu by Cell when he got all weird on my character was...not a pleasant one. Which is what inspired this.


	12. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icejin heats are surprisingly torrid for such chilly creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus gets fucked hard. If that doesn't appeal to you, feel free to skip out on this chapter.

The first time Orpheus came upon his heat, it happened during a damn Patrol Quest.

The mission was quite simple, really...honestly not even a challenge. Protect Vegeta from Buu, and then get rid of Broly when he showed up to start trouble.

It should have been incredibly easy, but once he began knocking around the 'Legendary Super Saiyan', a feeling he had never experienced began to consume his body, heat coiling in his gut.

The icejin blocked a lightning fast punch, but was far too distracted to block the following kick, pain lacing up his spine and causing his Ki to flutter a bit.

"Hah...caught you off guard, didn't I? Little lizard isn't as strong as he THINKS he is!"

A punishing kick to the stomach sent the boy rocketing away and slamming into a massive boulder at near mach speed, his body indenting it.

And yet, horror of horrors, a slickness began to leak out of him, as well as a scent. It was citrusy, with a vague undercut of musk and brine, and the alien's purple eyes widened in both embarrassment and bewilderment.

_Why the FUCK was he giving off pheromones!?_

Broly approached, hand glowing with malevolent green energy, a twisted smile upon his face.

"Ha, _pathetic_...I'm going to erase you now, lizard. But before that, I think I'll—"

The Saiyan paused a meter or two away from Orpheus, nose scrunching.

"What... _what's that smell?"_

The icejin froze, and then whimpered.

Broly gave a soft sniff, before eyeing the icejin with something that was somehow _more_ terrifying than bloodlust and hatred: poignant curiosity.

"You smell...good."

Broly drew closer, and the icejin's body trembled visibly.

This could only mean one thing: he was on his annual heat. He was on his heat, on a battlefield, with an enemy so unscrupulous that the boy was sure that Broly would be willing to beat him half to death and _then_ defile him.

"Stay...stay back—"

A hand cupped his waist, closing around it, and the touch made Orpheus wriggle in terror...and arousal.

_'Oh fuck oh fuck, fuck me, fuck ME—'_

"How... funny. Who knew Frieza's frigid race experienced a rut like this...or do you call it heat in your case? You look feminine enough..."

The saiyan pressed his nose into the crook of the boy's neck and _whiffed_ his bare skin, a soft groan leaving him.

Orpheus was struck dumb, tongue and limbs refusing to work.

_Broly was going to fuck him. Broly was going to fuck him, and then kill him, and with his heat still happening, he was going to unwillingly enjoy such a process up until then—_

A beam of hot, blue energy promptly erased the Saiyan from existence, and Orpheus could breath again, his heart thumping and crashing against his ribcage, as if he were a frightened rodent.

He didn't even register that Cell was in front of him until the android flicked his forehead.

"That was...interesting to watch. I'm not sure what Broly was thinking when he started hesitating, but I suppose it was his downfall, hm?"

Heat _thrummed_ up the icejin's spine, and Orpheus _whined_.

Cell seemed startled at that, and he raised a curious hand to cup the alien's face.

"You're burning up. Are you _sick_? Why in the hell would you go out on a mission while you're ill? _Idiot—"_

Orpheus grasped for Cell's face and pulled him close, extracting a surprised grunt from the android right before their lips were crushed together in a desperate and furious kiss.

A gratified moan left the boy and he mewled against Cell's lips, ignoring the pain still radiating from his gut in favor of the heat burning his core. Cell's lips were like a match to a pool of gasoline, firing him up further and making his slit drip that much more.

Eventually, though, air was required, and the icejin pulled back with a gasp, cheeks flushed.

_"N-Not...sick. I-In...In heat..."_

One thing Orpheus loved about having sex with the android, was watching how many more facial expressions Cell could actually make when not being smug or neutral.

Nose and cheeks dusted with a violet blush, amethyst eyes half lidded, pupils dilated, and lips pursed...yes, he really liked this particular Cell expression.

_"Yes Orpheus...I believe I've noticed as much."_

He caressed Orpheus' cheek and pressed their foreheads together, obviously yearning to be closer to his little protégé. "You weren't aware you'd be coming on it today? Seems reckless. Human and Saiyan females have such cycles memorized, you know."

The icejin flushed deeper in embarrassment. "E-Eh...our species is more... _complicated_ than theirs. W-We don't start our heats and ruts until we are around a dominant or submissive... _mate_ , forenough time that their pheromones activate it. Once they have activated it, their pheromones will need to be a strong presence a week or so before the next heat as well."

Cell absorbed (no pun intended) the information slowly and carefully...before something flashed in his eyes.

He dragged a strong hand down the boy's plated chest, gaze dark and lustful.

" _So what you are saying is...I_ am the reason you are in such a wanton, _needy_ state, my dear...?"

Orpheus shuddered, gaze lidded and eyes a bit glassy. The pheromones that the android gave off were increasing in potency, and the boy could hardly even _think._

_"Y-Yes...y-yes, y-you are...I need you..."_

Cell growled and lunged forward to steal the icejin's lips in another searing, passionate kiss, while his hands grabbed ahold of Orpheus's thighs, bringing them to wrap around his waist.

They broke apart gasping, both their lips bleeding slightly, and the blood summarily being lapped away by the android, his amethyst gaze darkened.

 _"Before we begin, are you in any pain...? Do I need to let you heal first?"_ He growled lowly.

The icejin gave him a hazy look. _"A bit sore, but if you don't fuck me now, there's a real possibility that the heat will become agonizing before long."_

_Well, Cell couldn't say no to that, now could he?_

"Foreplay, or no?"

Orpheus shuddered and groaned. " _N-No. P-Please, I-I just...I just n-need you, in me, **filling me.**_ "

Cell's length was already unsheathing by this point, and the android snarled.

_"As you wish, my dear."_

The sweats that the patroller usually wore on 'easy' quests like this were practically torn off, leaving him rather exposed to Cell.

"Mm, what a little slut...just look at how wet you've gotten... _I'm flattered, Orpheus, truly..."_

Feeling cheeky, the icejin cracked a soft, if shaky smile. "I-I'm glad you are, truly... _but it's just a natural heat thing. I was wet like this the moment Broly started touching me like he was_..."

The android's lips curled in a sneer and he bared his fangs, eyes flashing with ire.

_"Is that so?"_

_Oh, right...jealousy, he'd nearly forgotten._

The rock behind him shattered and crumpled even more into dust, and Orpheus cried out in agonized euphoria as that slam was followed by searing lips pressing against his own yet again. He truly didn't mind if Cell roughed him up a bit. Rough sex was a precious thing to the young icejin, for as much as he also enjoyed taking it slow. 

In the past, Cell always restrained himself around the diminutive alien. All those months, over a year ago in fact, the android had described it as 'merciful'. Had said that using his full power would likely kill Orpheus during spars.

Now his student far exceeded him, and he felt little need to hold back.

When their lips broke apart, Cell grinded his hips against the icejin and snarled, gaze dark.

_"I thought I made it clear that you may not be with anyone without my approval...?"_

Orpheus frowned and hissed softly, his cock beginning to emerge from his slit. "Tch. You think I _wanted_ that behemoth to touch me? _He'd have likely broken me in half, killed me, and then fucked my damned corpse for good_ _measure_."

Even the thought of such a thing made Cell's ki flare dangerously. " ** _I would have ripped him to shreds._** _I wouldn't have even deigned him the honor of **absorption**. I would have tortured him until all he could do was beg for mercy that I. Wouldn't. **Give**. And when I could no longer keep him alive, I would tear his head from his fucking **shoulders,** and mount it upon our mantle, in your memory."_

Perhaps there was a part in every icejin that called for _some_ indulgence in sadism, because that twisted declaration of loyalty and possessive protectiveness made a solid _line of_ slick drip down from his blood flushed slit, followed by a throaty groan.

"Oh **_gods_** Cell, _**fuck**_ me...fuck me _NOW. Please."_

_And how could the android ignore such sweet pleas...?_

His ridged cockhead was pressed to those slightly plumped, lightly scaled lips swiftly, and both of them held their breaths. Orpheus writhed and whimpered profusely, gazing up at Cell so pleadingly that the android would have gone as far as to call the look 'puppy eyes'...

"Mmm...you feel so _hot,_ and I'm not even in your slutty little cunt yet~..." He purred, nudging his cock forward a bit more, glans massaging that slick slit.

The filthy words that spilled unfettered from his beloved's lips were enough to make the boy moan by themselves, before he squirmed in Cell's hold. _"D-Don't tease me C-Cell, **please.** I-I'm all yours...forever. P-Please make me your s-slut...o-only yours... **p-please~**!"_

Cell's cock _throbbed_ against his lover's entrance, and he gripped the icejin's torso, his clawed fingers digging as much as possible into that plated but oddly flexible flesh.

 _"As...you... **WISH!"**_ He snarled in an almost guttural, and definitely inhuman manner, as he slammed forward to near his hilt, his thighs meeting the curve of Orpheus' ass with a resounding clap.

The results were near immediate.

Orpheus' ki flared powerfully and he wailed, tears beading in the corners of his eyes and threatening to slip out.

_"FUUUCK~! OH GODS, YES~!"_

Cell snarled and immediately began thrusting, his cock fucking itself in at out at a jack hammering pace. And Orpheus' fingers dug into the rock behind him, claw puncturing easily through it and sending dust scattering down as he endured such a rough fuck.

Just as the alien felt like his eyes might glaze over, Cell slowed down, taking his time to mark the icejin's ass with slow, deep thrusts, as he relished in the feel of warm walls wrapped around his turgid shaft, and the way Orpheus writhed under every minute movement.

" _Oh Cell, oh Cell~! Oh g-gods I-I...I love you, I l-love you so... **fucking** much, gods, **plea~se!** Wan' you to fuck me forever...a-always...n-never let me go—"_

Cell growled and pulled the boy flush with him, hugging his powerful arms around the tiny alien and keeping him steady as he fucked up into Orpheus, his thrusts gaining speed again.

Orpheus' hands, now no longer having to at least feign keeping him suspended, instead scrabbled for purchase against that mottled green, spotted armor plating that covered the android's arms.

Cell _rolled_ his hips, once, twice, and then a third time for good measure. And on each, the boy looked and sounded closer to shattering apart into stardust.

 _"I t-treasure you, my little pupil...you're everything I could have wanted. I am perfection...but yet, I feel more even more complete with you."_ A deep chuckle left the android. " _You have an utterly bizarre effect on me, my sweet..."_

His thrusts sped up again, and Orpheus' eyes rolled up.

"Yes~! _YES~!"_ He screamed out in pure pleasure.

_"As thanks for making such a boring existence more **bearable** , I'll **gladly** mark and fill your tight little snatch with as much of my seed as you can handle..."_

Orpheus could only roll his hips and sob as Cell pounded into him, their flesh slapping so lewdly together and his walls making a delightful little squelch with every deep thrust. The icejin meanwhile was in pure and unadulterated ecstasy, an occasional scream of lustful desire tearing itself from his throat as Cell took his time breaking the boy down into nothingness.

_Picking apart each thread of his pupil, until Orpheus had little to no choice but to come undone._

And soon enough, the alien did.

 _"Cell~!"_ Came that dulcet, higher pitched tone, as the boy's shaft spurted cum onto his chest and stomach, the white ribbons slowly dripping down his chest.

His walls, meanwhile, locked and milked around Cell's cock, eliciting a gasp and a snarl from the android.

" _Fuck...you tighten up so **well** for me..." _Cell purred, holding him closely and kissing the boy as he whined and squirmed.

This didn't stop him from thrusting, however. His stamina was not nearly so paltry.

Gripping Orpheus' hips hard enough to bruise, the android began pounding his hips back and forth, hot and heavy breaths puffing against the alien's own pursed lips.

The icejin very nearly lost his fucking mind, and screams tore from his throat as the android fucked him through and past his orgasm, pleasure beginning to overwhelm the boy.

" _CELLL~! OHHH FUUUCK~! AH_ _, **AAAAHH**_ _! G-GODS, P-PLEASE! FUCK ME,_ ** _BREED_ **_ME!"_

_Cell's hips stuttered, before a guttural snarl ripped through the android._

Breed. Orpheus wanted to be _bred._

Cell doubted he could produce legitimate offspring with the icejin. As much of Frieza's DNA as Cell had, he didn't believe he could impregnate the boy, and furthermore, even if Gero had given him a phallus and a means to experience intercourse, that didn't suggest he could get _anyone_ pregnant at all.

_But literally none of that mattered, because Cell still pounded Orpheus as if his life depended on it, before flooding his passage with thick seed._

Thick enough to be trapped by his cock, as the android rocked his hips and moaned in pure delight. And Orpheus could only take it, mewling and writhing in bliss as he was bred just like he requested to be.

_"H-Hnn, hnn...l-love, love you...s-so much...o-oh Cell...a-ah...h-haa..."_

While Orpheus whispered sweet nothings towards his dear android, Cell let out an odd series of clicking noises, before beginning to pepper his lover's face and neck in kisses and love bites.

 _"Mine..."_ The android purred against hot skin. _"Want to breed your tight little ass next, my sweet pupil..."_

A soft giggle and a moan was the only response he received...though at least it was positive...

_"Uh... **wow**. O-Okay. G-Glad to see y-you're...s-still kicking, Orpheus...?"_

_Cell and Orpheus both froze at the sound of Trunks' voice, before their gazes slowly moved to the Patroller's scouter._

_Oh._

Cell glared at the device as if he wanted to destroy it with his bare hands. _"It's rude to spy on others, **boy**."_

A more feminine voice spoke up, obviously flustered and embarrassed.

_"W-Well **sorry!** People don't usually engage in **intercourse** while on Patrol Quests! O-Or with instructors for that matter! Orpheus was taking a long time to actually finish his mission and warp back...I was worried!"_

The android groaned and his cock went soft almost immediately, slipping out and retracting back into his sheathe. _"Of all the fucking **mood killers—"**_

Orpheus sighed and clicked the button on his scouter. "I'm _fine._ Please stop watching us. We'll...warp back soon."

" _Uh...good? S-See you when you uh...get here, then."_

The icejin clicked the button on its side, turning off his scouter and rubbing a hand down his face.

_"Uggggghh..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter may be a continuation. After all, this is Future Trunks we're dealing with. He knows that Cell is trouble.


	13. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks is worried about Orpheus and his relationship with Cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks: Noooo, you can't just hop all over evil android cock when I have a crush on you!!!1
> 
> Orpheus: haha hips go bouncee bouncee

Orpheus raised a brow as he opened the door to his apartment. Cell had _just_ left, and most of his friends were either asleep or on quests right now.

However, when the alien saw it was Trunks, his expression fell a bit and his cheeks flushed.

Cell had run off to get some things from the commissary for the icejin (namely seafood and fruit), and since his heat was finally waning, he was okay to be left alone.

"Uh...hi, Trunks..." Orpheus managed after a brief period of silence. Honestly he should have expected this. Did he really think that _Trunks_ was going to let what he saw go?

"Hey, Orpheus. We...should talk."

"Should we...?"

The half-Saiyan's face was incredibly serious. "Yeah. We should."

The icejin relented with an annoyed groan and pulled the door open more to let him in, and the lavender haired man strode inside.

Immediately he saw things that made his stomach twist. The walls and dressers were covered in various pictures. Some of Orpheus with other Patrollers, some with other instructors, even one or two with Trunks himself, or the Supreme Kai of Time.

But a large portion of them were pictures with, or of, Cell.

Cell looking broody as he sat atop a building. Cell eating what looked like a slice of pizza. Cell apparently _asleep,_ which Trunks wasn't even aware he could do.

Cell holding Orpheus on his lap. Orpheus flying up to peck him on his cheek. Cell deadpanning while wearing a godawful, tacky sweater, while Orpheus just _beamed_ beside him.

_It felt...wrong. All of it. How could anyone let that **monster** get so close...?_

"Care for some tea, Trunks?"

The half-Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts and sheepishly scratched his neck. "Uh no, that's okay. I-I'm cool, seriously."

Orpheus shrugged.

"Suit yourself..."

He plonked himself down on the couch and crossed his shapely legs, the robe he was wearing coming slightly undone.

For a moment Trunks forgot what he was talking about, as his eyes combed up and along the icejin's body.

Only for a moment was he distracted, however, and Trunks sighed.

"It's about...this thing you have going. With Cell."

Orpheus rubbed his temple. "Mhm. You think he's trying to use me for something...am I right?"

Trunks blinked. "How...how'd you guess...?"

"You... aren't the first person to approach me about this, you know. Meridia, Piccolo, Gohan, Tien, and your father all had something to say about it to me. I'm just glad you aren't as abrasive as Vegeta was. Thankfully, I can tell he gets extra abrasive when he worries..."

Trunks' eyes narrowed. "And after all that, you aren't reconsidering this...relationship you have with him?"

"No, not really. I feel for you all, but your pasts with Cell aren't mine. Not to mention, this isn't _exactly_ the same Cell that you fought."

Trunks bristled a bit. "He's close _enough_ , isn't he!? Orpheus, he's a _monster!_ He's killed hundreds...no, _thousands_ of people—"

"So did _Vegeta,_ but I bet the only issue you'd have with me dating him is that he's your father and married." The icejin hissed.

That made Trunks take a step back, before shaking his head.

"I...that's..." The lavender haired man glowered. "That's not the same. They aren't anywhere near the same. Cell isn't programmed to feel, to _love._ He's an arrogant psychopath who revels in misery and the suffering of others! Would you date _Frieza?_ "

Orpheus' eyes narrowed. "No, because I'm pretty sure Frieza's uninterested in romance of any kind. But Cell isn't."

"Orpheus, he _can't—"_

The icejin stood to his feet and dashed over to Trunks, grabbing his wrist and pointing to the pictures.

" _Say it._ Look at all these fucking pictures and tell me with a straight face that he can't love me, Trunks."

The half-Saiyan grit his teeth and eyed a photo in particular. It was rather professionally taken, and it was of Orpheus in his bed, sleeping peacefully.

"He took that one. I didn't find out until he had gotten it framed. He said he liked how peaceful I looked. Said it was a perfect contrast to me in the heat of battle."

Trunks' eyes scrunched shut and he pulled away, avoiding to look at the pictures.

"He's... _a good actor, then._ Cell is not some cassanova looking to sweep you off of your feet! He's—"

"Someone willing to get hurt for me! Someone willing to wear ugly sweaters for me! Someone who cried over me, and helped nurse me back to health, and _worships_ my body without making me feel like some kind of cheap slut. And if even after all that, he doesn't love me? That's _fine, because at least I know he **cares**."_

Tears rolled down the icejin's cheeks by this point, and Trunks stared in awe.

"O-Orpheus—"

The alien thrust out a hand, telekinesis activating and throwing the door open.

" _Thank you for the concern and visit, but I'd like to be alone for a bit, Trunks."_

The half-Saiyan sputtered. "B-But Orpheus—"

The icejin's ki flared. " _I'm **upset** , Trunks, and I don't want to hurt a friend in this state. Please. Leave."_

Trunks was stunned...but did as requested, and began making his way out.

Just before his last foot crossed over the threshold, he managed one final warning.

_"Be careful, Orpheus."_

The alien trembled, but said nothing, and Trunks sighed as he made his way out, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks may have a teeny crush, but he seriously is worried that Orpheus is being used. He's wrong, but still. Cutie.


	14. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks has a conversation with Cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trunks: can we talk? One ten to another.
> 
> Cell: you VASTLY overvalue yourself, and I'm an 11...but sure, we can talk.
> 
> A continuation to the last few chapters.

Cell hummed boredly as he stared up at the beautiful blue sky, watching birds and time patrollers alike fly through the air.

This sort of...natural beauty, had previously been unknown to him. When he was in his more unrefined, uncivilized baser forms, he had little appreciation for the world around him. The only things of value had been the precious sacks of energy infesting Earth, and his wonderful cyborg 'siblings' that would help him achieve perfection.

But now, thanks to his invitation to this bizarre little city, where fighters all from different planets, timelines, and even universes, all gathered together to fight, train, protect, live...and _love..._ Cell could thoroughly appreciate what beauty the world had to offer...

" _Cell_..."

And just like that, the peace was fucking evaporated.

Trunks' voice made the android grit his teeth, and he sat up in a fairly robotic manner, gazing coldly and analytically at the time warrior encroaching on his personal time.

Trunks was ascended to Super Saiyan, and glaring at him with those blue eyes, as if he was once more facing the villain down to save his world...

_How droll._

"The hell do _you_ want, _boy?"_

The patroller's eyes narrowed. "Oh, just figured we need to _talk_."

Talk? With _Trunks?_ He'd rather be jettisoned into the sun at mach four than entertain a conversation with this brat. "Ugh, don't you have some other poor schmuck to talk to? I've made it _pretty_ clear that I hate being disturbed on my lazy days."

Trunks folded his arms. "And I guess Orpheus is an exemption to the rule...?"

_Oh._

_Now he understood why the half-Saiyan was here._

The android snorted and stood to his feet, towering over Trunks by quite a substantial amount. "Why, _indeed_. He is a treasured student to me, you know. I rather adore h—"

" _Cut the shit."_

Cell smirked and cocked a brow. "I beg your _**pardon**_...?"

"You and I both know that you don't give a damn about Orpheus. Or anyone. That isn't how you work, Cell. You don't 'adore'. You don't even _feel._ The only things you can remotely manage to express are all things that line up far more with deadly sins than actual _emotions."_

Cell blinked slowly, before chortling and stroking his chin. "Why, how astute! I wasn't aware that you had all of Dr. Gero's blueprints! _Fascinating_. That you know _so_ much about my inner workings, I mean. Tell me, how did you _ascertain_ such a _**conclusion**_?"

Trunks bared his teeth. "I don't need blueprints to figure out that everything about your actions shows your callous disregard for everyone else's lives! You kill with a smile! You revel in carnage! You enjoy the _suffering_ of others..."

The android chuckled. "Hmm! Funny! Sounds like a certain _Saiyan prince..._ before he decided that he wanted to get _laid_ more, I mean—"

The android blocked the downswing of Trunks' sword with his pointer and middle finger, smirking at the reaction he received. 

"Ooh, did I hit a nerve, _Trunksy_? Don't like being reminded of dear Pop Pop's past sins? I wonder what's worse? The fact that your father is more of a murderer than I ever could've been... or the fact that even with the countless worlds he and his fellow Saiyan cronies emptied of life, _I'm_ the one that's irredeemable, because my target was _Earth."_

" _Stop it!_ Shut up! This isn't about my father, or me! This is about how you're obviously _using_ Orpheus!"

Cell grit his teeth at the notion, and sneered. "Right, like Vegeta 'used' Bulma...?"

Trunks let out an enraged roar and swung again, once more being parried by the android.

" _FUCK. YOU!_ Stop bringing my parents into this, this has _**nothing** _to do with them! You and Orpheus are different!"

Cell searched the angered half-saiyan's expression, reading him carefully...before sighing.

_"Why...? Because you love him?"_

Trunks froze, sword pausing mid air.

Cell continued. "In the end, the situation is no different. A demon and an angel, _comparably_ , falling in love. I'm not going to sit here and bullshit you about being a 'better person' who 'wants to atone'. In fact, if I knew Orpheus wouldn't be upset about it, I probably would have swiped your sword and driven it through your liver by now."

The lavender haired patroller snarled, and Cell held up a hand.

" _ **But**...my love for Orpheus is real._ It _must_ be. I wouldn't be around him if I didn't love him. I've no ulterior motive. No urge to harm or corrupt him. Though, hm...he _would_ be rather fun if he was as morally bankrupt as the most infamous member of his race..."

His expression became fond. " _Ah_ , but then, he wouldn't be _my_ Orpheus at that point, now would he..."

The android waved a hand. "Anyways, my point is that despite your insistence, my feelings for Orpheus are just as real as the ones between your dearest mummy and daddy. And the only reason you _hate_ that I love Orpheus, is that you want him for yourself, and you can't stand admitting that I'm no different from the man you've fought beside in the past. The very one that gave you life..."

Trunks trembled, subtly... before sheathing his sword and descending.

"..."

Cell gave a pleased little coo. "Also, I'm betting that losing him to me of all people is quite a nasty sting as well, isn't it?"

" _Fuck you, Cell..."_ Trunks hissed, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Only if you _paid_ me, I'm afraid." The android quipped. "Now, are you going to leave to sulk somewhere in private, like a big boy, or will you sit here and cry like a little bitch in front of me?"

The half-saiyan's ki flared and his fists clenched, and Cell almost took a fighting stance...but Trunks instead just sighed.

"...if you hurt him...if you hurt Orpheus...I don't care how strong you've gotten since you came here. _I'll find a way to make you regret it."_

Cell chuckled derisively. He had won this little bout, it seemed. A war of mind rather than fists. How delicious.

"Trust me, Trunks. _He's in very good hands_."

The android's laughter followed Trunks a fair distance as he flew off.


	15. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus looks for relationship advice from a very unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features another OC Patroller of mine! Her name is Meridia, and she's a Kai level Human. She's short, thicc, and dark skinned, with a big purple afro, and an insatiable thirst for the suffering of her enemies. Clearly a fantastic person to ask for relationship advice, right?

Orpheus sighed as he absentmindedly finished off his candy bar, pouting.

"So...Trunks told ya the same thing, huh? You finally realize how this looks to everybody?"

The icejin huffed. "Considering how often literally _everyone_ compares members of our race to Frieza, I figured everyone would assume I'm just as evil as Cell and they'd drop it."

Meridia snorted, before crushing her soda can against her forehead and chucking it off the side of the mountain.

"Your friends and instructors know you _way_ better than you think. You don't get to God level by being a sadistic little shit, ya know. Why d'ya think _I_ haven't passed yet? But...even I can tell that Cell is bad news, ice boy..."

Orpheus shook his head. "But he _isn't_...n-not this one. Maybe he's done a lot of the same stuff, but he's _different._ Honestly Meridia, he's _such_ a sweetheart when he wants to be..."

The human chortled softly and cocked her head. "Yeah, I'm sure he's a _real_ casanova...all that absorption and people drinking and stuff? _Wowza, you know how to pick 'em Orphy."_

She was given a shove and a deadpan. "You're trying to fuck _Cooler_...you don't get to make fun of _my_ tastes in men."

The human's cheeks darkened and she bristled. "I am NOT! I just wanna know more of his moves! Plus he's less of a cunt than Frieza about me being human..."

The icejin hummed mockingly. " _I bet the fact that you know his fifth form can break you in half is another reason—"_

**_"I'll seriously fucking end you if you don't shut up—"_ **

Orpheus chuckled and held his hands up placatingly. Even though he knew their power levels were far apart, he still wouldn't risk making Meridia genuinely upset. She got... _scary,_ when she was pissed.

"Heeeyyy, relax. It's not that big a deal, really Meri. Pretty sure everyone in our friend group is chasing _someone_ questionable. Peaches is tryin' to get _something_ going with Ginyu, Yin can't seem to stay away from Turles no matter _how_ much trouble he causes, and I'm _pretty_ sure Tigerlily has Broly on her radar."

Meridia balked, nose scrunching up _._ "Okay, Peaches and Ginyu I can buy. That boy was pretty much _made_ to do gay lil' poses with a buncha dudes in spandex. Yin's likes danger, so Turles I get. But...Tiger and _Bro_ _ly?_ He's constantly on the brink of an anger induced coronary, and she can't seem to bring herself to sound like she's giving a shit even when someone's about to die. _How."_

Orpheus shrugged. "Love knows not ugly, I guess? Or however the saying goes. Maybe _this_ Broly is a secret sweetheart like Cell is?"

Meridia deadpanned, recalling how her training with Broly left her ears ringing from how constantly he felt the need to yell. "...yeah, I doubt that? Maybe she just wants to know if his dick is as fucking massive as he is."

"Does that matter...? She's a Majin, I'm pretty sure she can stretch to fit him no matter how large..."

The human shuddered. "Wow, did _not_ need to think about that."

The icejin cackled, before switching topics. "S-So, uh, I mean...what should I do? Even though it's been _months_ and nothing bad has happened, every one of my regular instructors keeps giving me warnings! Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, 18, 16, Vegeta... _especially Vegeta, good gods..."_

Meridia gave him a pat on the back. "Cell's hurt a lotta people, buddy. That ain't gonna go away just 'cause you found the sliver of good in him."

Orpheus sighed and pulled his legs up to his chest. "But that, that isn't _fair!_ Vegeta used to commit genocide for a _living._ He _killed_ half of them, yet he's all sorts of forgiven, and Cell's an irredeemable monster?"

The human deadpanned. "Vegeta _blew himself up_ in an attempt to save the world, ya know? Put some respect on that. Cell is just... playing nice. Just isn't the same, ya know?"

That made Orpheus take pause. It was true. Aside from being cordial and polite in public? The android kept his softer side hidden from everyone. As far as they were concerned, he was the same homicidal, city destroying maniac, and Orpheus was the one stupid enough to believe they were in love.

He frowned heavily. "...Maybe you have a point...but...he loves me. He _does._ There are things he does for me and no one else. He talks to me and treats me like I'm special. And...even if he doesn't actually love me the way an ordinary person can...he took care of me during my heat. He fed me, and helped me bathe, and snuggled with me...he practically pampered me. Cell wouldn't do that for someone he didn't at least care about, right?"

Meridia's gaze softened a bit and she sighed.

"I...have to admit I can't see Cell doing any of that for anyone. So maybe you have a point. But...just be aware that not everyone is going to abide Cell...or even you bringing him around them. Keep that in mind when it comes to 16 and 18, at least."

Orpheus flinched. "Of course...I wouldn't put them through that..."

He hung his head and stood up. "Thanks for the talk though, Meri...I think I'm going to go on a quick and easy quest. Beat up someone to relieve stress, y'know?"

The Earthling grinned viciously. " _Sounds like a riot._ Want me to come with?"

He shook his head. "Nah...think I'll go beat around Frieza's ass. He's usually alone in later timelines...makes things easier."

"Hah! Suit yerself!"

Orpheus gave her a mock salute, before taking off...

_Unaware of what was in store for him on his quest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can't tell, the last few chapters are a leadup to that chapter where Orpheus nearly gets killed by Frieza. The following chapter will conclude this particular plotline.


End file.
